Marshmallowed cottencandy
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Pinkie and Rarity have been together as a loving couple of a couple of months. But because Rarity is a lady, doesn't mean she doesn't know how to release some pressure from about sexual desires. Something Pinkie agrees on, very much.


Hours had turned into days. Those had turned into weeks before coming to the months. For months had Pinkie and Rarity been seeing each other inside of the wall of the Carousel Boutique. Others could only guess the things they would be doing inside of it. Though only their closest friends knew that the two were madly in love with one another.

Events had played out in the favor of the both of them. Ever since that fateful day that was months ago, the earth pony and the unicorn never released one another back into the realm of free mares. None of their friends couldn't be happier for them and at one afternoon, after a movie marathon that took them both to somewhere deep in the night, Rarity was the first one to wake up on the scene. When she woke up, she felt herself in the mood to do it. Or to be a little bit more precise, she was in a heat.

Her sapphire blue eyes turned themselves over to the pink spot in their corner. Slowly but steady, the head of Pinkie entered her field of view. The eyelids of the other mare twitched a little bit and before Rarity could say anything, they opened themselves up under a yawn.

"Why hello there, beautiful," spoke Rarity up in a sensual tone. The mare began to stroke the cheek of her beloved mare. Pinkie just released a simple giggle as she patted a small spot above her. The unicorn got the signs in an instant. She rolled her body right on top of Pinkie's and dropped down on it.

Their lips were brought closer and closer to each other and before either of the two knew it, they had emerged into a deep and loving kiss. Yet where Pinkie gently added the love, it was Rarity who added the lust. A lust that caused the pink coated mare to giggle gently under the blankets of the queen sized bed.

When their kiss got broken, the two stared each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds before it was Pinkie that broke the silence. "You want to do it, don't you? I could feel it right in the kiss you just gave," said Pinkie with a giggle in her tone. In response could Rarity only have given her love a nod. The back of the fingers of her left hand stroked the pink cheek once more, teasing her a little.

"At the moment, that is all I can truly think of, love. I know it is early but I have been holding myself back, for so long. Hmhmhm, with all the teasing I have done against you the past month, I am quite certain," Rarity gave another small kiss upon the lips and nose of Pinkie before she continued to speak with a grin, "you are quite buildup as well. So, shall we just do it, here and now?"

The unicorn mare snuggled a bit more up against Pinkie while she awaited the answer to come. The other mare didn't had to think long about it. She moved her head passed Rarity's lips. The unicorn was taken by surprise, until she heard the whispers told in her ear. "Let's do it love, we earned it." Pinkie's tone was just as sensual as that of Rarity, not to mention just as lustful.

When the answers came through to Rarity, she returned it with a nod and rose herself up a little bit. The blanket they had been sleeping under slid off of her back, revealing the azure blue panties and bra she wore in the fullest of view. The unicorn actually sat right up on Pinkie's waist. They could feel each other so well in the moment, lusting after the other. Pinkie wanted to speak another word, but the index finger of the unicorn was placed upon the lips under a shushing sound.

"I need to make a few little, preparations. After those, we shall have all the fun in the wide world, my beloved," said the unicorn in a lustful, sensual but also soft tone. Within an instant had she flipped the blankets back over the hoofend of the bed. After that was it her that got off of the bed itself. Her legs carried her to the door while she not only swayed her tail, but also the hips from side to side. The motions made by her, were seducing for Pinkie.

Pinkie on the other end let out a soft giggle in response. Though it was her who stayed in the bed. She had managed to build up the patience and waited for the other mare to come back. Where Rarity was practically already naked, the mare wore her pajamas and allowed her eyes to fall upon the massive television screen against the wall. The one on which they had been watching the marathon on. Yet the longer she looked at it, the shorter her attention seemed to have become. She wanted to know just what Rarity had planned out for her. An answer she would discover soon enough.

When the door to the bedroom got opened again, the first thing to enter was a leg covered in a skintight, purple colored, tight like pieces of clothing. But the rest of the body soon followed, revealing a Rarity who was literally covered in the piece of wear. The natural curves of the unicorn were amplified by ten times before she closed the door.

"If you are wondering, all my mane you see right here love. Been working on something like this for a few weeks now. Enchanted mane that warps itself into clothing. Fits like a glove every time." Then the index finger of the unicorn was placed inside of her mouth with a grin. The finger was lowered down to right in between her legs were it gave a little stroke. Only to be moving itself up over her belly. "You like?"

The earth pony couldn't do anything else then to give a nod. She was mesmerized by the looks given to her. The curves and rounding of Rarity looked even more beautiful then they always had done and unicorn grinned over to Pinkie on the bed. Her legs were placed before one another as she had begun to walk back to the bed. Her waist swayed from side to side with every motion.

The seduction was unleashed in the fullest of glories. "You have been a naughty this past month, my love. Very, very naughty," spoke Rarity in that sensual tone. She stopped near the hoofend of the bed and just watched over Pinkie.

Who in return just stared at the unicorn with a deep grin on her face. Pinkie knew where it was going to be heading. She knew that part perhaps all too well. "Oh, I have been now have I?" she said with a teasing voice. Yet her eyes couldn't be taken away from the body of Rarity inside of the manesuit. It was something she hadn't seen before and it looked just so amazing.

Rarity returned the grin that was given to her just as deeply before she jumped on the hoofend of the bed and over the blanket. During the jump had she bend through her legs to not bump her head into the overhead curtain rail and landed right on the mattress. "Yes, you indeed have been," returned Rarity while she looked over the body of Pinkie. There was a lustful gaze in her eyes. The legs were kept close together and had been swung over to the right side, the side where Rarity originally laid asleep.

Pinkie slowly began to unbutton her pajama shirt in front of Rarity. She had raised herself a bit in utter curiosity. When all of the buttons were undone, she removed it from her body so that the unicorn could see the perfect shape of her body. "And what, are you going to do about it?" Pinkie then asked with the same lust in her voice.

The more parts of the pinkish body were revealed to Rarity, the more she grinned. She suddenly snapped her fingers for something. While her sapphire blue eyes never took themselves away from the body of Pinkie, the suit itself slowly began to change itself in more than one way. It had begun to dissolve on itself from the head down. It was something that resulted in her breasts becoming clearly visible to see, the bra wasn't even there anymore. Her legs however, they were still covered in the skintight purple colored suit. "Oh I have a little something, just for you. Hmhmhm, something that is too rich to spoil really," Rarity returned with the voice still filled with the lust of the heat.

Pinkie's eyes took themselves off of the dissolving suit and focused themselves over to the completely free breasts of Rarity. She got a little bit up on her knees. After which she crawled a bit further towards the unicorn. A unicorn by whom she wrapped her arms around the neck and gave her a teasing smile. She went down and gave one of the breasts a small kiss on the nipple with a grin. "Good, you know I don't like spoilers," Pinkie said in a sensual tone after she went back up again.

In response to the little kiss, the unicorn allowed herself a gentle moan while she listened to the words. Then her index finger gently placed itself on the forehead of her love. Which pushed her back to the bed with a gentle motion. The arms of Pinkie let go of the neck while Rarity spoke her words in a tone that was both sensual as well as lustful. "Watch, and learn."

Pinkie grinned deeply while she just allowed her body to fall back into the bed. "Hehehe, go right ahead, my eyes are on you," she said with a smirk. Pinkie just awaited what would happen next.

The legs of Rarity only then spread themselves open widely and Pinkie was granted a first class view on the still covered up labia and clit of the unicorn. Yet the suit itself began to form something right there where usually a stallion's cock would have been. It happened in a flash, but the suit actually created two, half erected cocks. They were placed just above the pussy of Rarity who just grinned like a little devil. "I have been wondering just how it felt for so long, to have one of them."

Rarity took one of the throbbing, purple colored dicks in her hand and moved it a little bit around the shaft. Almost as if she were going to jerk it off in front of Pinkie. "Oh, yes they have been waiting for this moment. Hungering for it," said Rarity with lust. She looked past them and over to Pinkie.

At the mere sight of the two cocks did Pinkie gained a huge blush. Yet couldn't help it but to chuckle gently. "Heh baby," Pinkie managed to bring out with a grin. The mare began to take off her pajama pants in order to reveal her own panties to her beloved unicorn, "they are huge," she said in that same, lust filled tone. Pinkie was unable to keep her eyes off of them.

In response had Rarity licked her lips while she saw the underwear of Pinkie. That alone was enough for both cocks to become almost fully erect. The cocks were throbbing gently in response to the sight, almost like a heartbeat. The rest of the suit dissolved itself further. It was reduced to just a few strands that went around her waist and shoulders. The lust could be seen in her eyes as a twinkle. "And they are all for you," she added to her words.

Pinkie then slowly took off her bra so that her breasts would get a taste of freedom as well. "I'm going to love this, so much" she said with a grin. She teasingly poked at her panties to send over the message.

With the unicorn was practically already naked, she crawled a bit closer towards her love and laid both of the dicks right on top of the panties. "And you know the best part? They cum," Rarity spoke up before giving the other one a stroke that caused her to moan gently.

The pink coated mare grinned more as she wrapped her arms around Rarity and gently pulled her down towards her. "Good, and I'll let you do the honors of taking off my last article of clothing," said Pinkie in a lustful whisper.

That didn't needed to be said a second time against the unicorn as she almost right away went on with that. Except that she first gave a small kiss right in between the breasts of Pinkie, belly and then with her teeth, gently pulled away the panty before dropping it off to the side. The lust that could be seen in her eyes at the sheer sight of the naked mare, was something she had dreamed of more than anything. One thing was certain and that was that the erected cocks, would be having a blast soon enough. "One question remains though. Mouth, tit, or pussy?"

A couple little moans of lust were released from the kisses that were being delivered on her body. Pinkie then collected her thoughts for a moment while she grinned. "Pussy," Pinkie then said after she had pulled her beloved mare even further down.

Yet almost right after Pinkie had pulled Rarity down even further, the unicorn rose back up and gently spread the legs of her beloved mare outward. The labia came into her view and she once again licked her lips with nothing else but a pure lust. "Hmhmhm, it seems like you are going to get penetrated, double," she chuckled up before letting go of the cock. Jerking it felt amazing, but thrusting it would have been so much better.

The other mare simply kept on grinning up to the love of her life with the lust and passion sparkling in her eyes. She assisted Rarity by spreading her legs a bit more and created the biggest gap possible. "I'm ready for you, my love," she then replied. Their eyes looked deeply into one another.

Rarity grinned down to her beloved mare as both of the still throbbing cocks set themselves against both of the entrances that would be leading into Pinkie's vagina and anus. "I bet you can't be ready for this love. One deep thrust and I'm right inside of you, just as you wanted from that twinkle in your eyes," the unicorn said with a lustful grin.

Pinkie gained an even brighter blush when she felt the cocks throbbing against the entrances of both her ass and pussy. "Go right ahead, my beloved mare. Thrust deep inside me," the pink coated mare said with a deep smirk and gave the unicorn the signal to begin.

The smirk was countered with a grin from Rarity whose hands were placed right upon the shoulders of Pinkie. Without a word spoken in response was her pelvis thrust forward. It allowed both of the purple dicks to be thrust right inside of her beloved mare. "How's that, for a punishment?" she spoke up under that same grin. With the cocks deep inside of Pinkie Pie, their throbbing could be felt clearly.

A massive and loud moan was released by the other mare as both of the cocks penetrated her body. "Yes! Punish me! I have been, so naughty!" she said in between the moans while the throbbing of the cocks turned her on even more.

In response to the moan itself, Rarity chuckled lustful before she began to retract the throbbing cocks again. Only to thrust them right back inside of her. The unicorn had begun to repeat the movement at a slow rate before the pace was picked up. "I'll teach you how to behave like a proper lady," replied Rarity with a blush that became only bigger the more she moved forwards.

Pinkie managed to lick the cheek of Rarity before she moaned her words out. "Oh Rares!" Her body fell back to the bed once again as the feelings inside of her got the supremacy. "It feels sooo good!" Her moans only would get louder and longer as Rarity picked up her pace inside of her.

Those words caused the blush Rarity to grin like a little devil. "Oh, so you like this punishment then, hm? Well, it's supposed to hurt." Her tone had turned into a playful, lustful one while the sensual bits could still be heard somewhere within it. With her pelvis thrusting forwards, sending both of her cocks in both Pinkie's ass and pussy, the unicorn just felt so good about the actions she did. It was something that caused both of the cocks to release some precum inside of the mare to make them glide in and out even better. Moans were released by her that sounded just so good from the work that was being done.

The earth pony could feel every last thrust that went inside her. She shut her eyes gently to moan even more. The red blush on the mare's face only got bigger with time up to the point to where her whole face was as red like an apple. "Don't stop!" said Pinkie while her ears twitched from the moans. Moans that came from thrusting mare.

"N-Never intended to do so," the unicorn mare managed to bring out. Her fingers tightened their grip on Pinkie's shoulders and she started to thrust even harder inside of her beloved mare. The blush on Rare her face had turned into maroon red as she showed no sign of slowing down whatsoever. Moan after moan of pure pleasure was released as the cocks slid past the inner walls of Pinkie with ease. "S-Squeeze for me, milk my cocks of pleasure, dry!" demanded Rarity.

Pinkie's eyes shot open as her inner walls tightened themselves against one of the wet and hot, dripping cocks. The feeling of keeping herself together was not just broken, but actually shattered. What happened next was the very fact that the pink coated mare came. "Rarity!" she yelled under a very loud moan while her liquids came rushing down in a tidal wave into her vagina, meeting the cock inside of it.

The penis that found itself inside the vagina was soon to be covered in the juices of Pinkie. Which on its own managed to set off a chain reaction inside of the unicorn. Both of the cocks became unbearable and the cargo they both carried had to be released. The thrusting of the mare came to an abrupt hold just before both of Rarity's purple cocks were literally trembling. Rarity bit her lips while she tried to hold herself a bit more but then released the sticky semen from the dicks right inside of Pinkie. Something that allowed the juices to mix with one another.

While Rarity was squirting her love full with her semen, the unicorn her head lowered itself to that of Pinkie's under the sounds moans and pants of pure pleasure. She was unable to speak because of it yet her tongue hung outside of the mouth as she gazed the other mare in the eyes.

Pinkie's tongue also laid out of her mouth while she felt herself get filled up with the semen of Rarity. It filled up both of her vagina and anus while the blush managed to turn itself even redder under a deep pant. "I-It feels so good," she managed to get out in a satisfied tone.

It was only then that Rarity released some of the grip she had placed on Pinkie's shoulders . After that she removed both of the cocks out of her love's body with care. While she did that, it was revealed that they had been squirting out actual white colored semen and the both of them were just covered in it. "You t-took those word, r-right out of my mouth," the unicorn replied to the best of her ability.

Though the fun wasn't over for her yet. Because with the amount that she had been squirting inside, the insides of Pinkie had to have been filled to the max. What she was waiting for, was to see it dripping out. The earth pony tried to relax herself on the bed of Rarity while some of the semen began to drip. It came out of both her ass and pussy while she could feel it move slowly. Pinkie let out a deep and satisfied moan afterwards.

"Hmhmhm, I think this filly has learned her lesson," spoke Rarity before the cocks became fully erect again. They went hard again almost instantly when her eyes watched the semen travel with glee. The maroon red blush could still be found on her cheeks before the lips curled up into a smirk. A smirk that could be given by a little devil. Only then did the words leave her mouth as well as the desire, for perhaps more. "Or does she, need another one?"

"What are you proposing, my love?" Pinkie replied with a grin of her own. Her eyes lowered themselves and she gazed over the rock solid cocks again. Her body was always ready for a round two of everything, this wouldn't be any exception to that.

"I think that you know exactly what I am proposing love. So allow me to ask you again, mouth, or tits?" Rarity replied with the lust still audible in her tone. But the answer she would be getting, wasn't one she had actually taken into account.

The eyes of Pinkie turned themselves back up to her love and gave her a lick on the nose. "How about, both?" she said with a grin. Pinkie could still feel so much of the semen moving itself inside her pussy and anus. "I can suck the top one and the bottom one gets a titjob."

Rarity couldn't do much else than to give a chuckle to it before she dropped her body against the hoofend of the bed. One of her arms spread itself over it as the remaining hand stroked one of the erected, wet cocks. A moan of pleasure was released but she then stopped and let it go. The other arm then also was laid back and her words spoken calm but lustful. "So you are going to multitask then? Go right ahead, my naughty mare."

The earth pony managed to get up on her knees. Some of the semen dripped down on the mattress or started to travel down the inner thighs. A thing which send a pleasant shiver through her body. The light cerulean eyes of the mare looked over to the two, still throbbing, erected and wet, purple cocks before she smirked down to them. A gentle chuckle was given by her before her body lowered itself to them both. Her lips then gave the very tip of the top one a kiss just before she took a long lick up the shaft. Because of the state of erection, no hands were needed to grab a hold on the top one. Resulting in both hands being used to wrap her breasts around the bottom one.

With the tits being wrapped around the bottom cock and the top one kissed by her love, Rarity released a deep moan in response to the received pleasure. Something which caused her to wrap her own legs around Pinkie's waist to hold her in place. Yet when the top cock was being licked, semen, precum and feminine juice were all being collected in Pinkie's mouth. "D-Do it," Rarity spoke up. She wanted to ejaculate so badly once again. The first time was already amazing, the second was bound to be even better. With Pinkie giving her both a blow- and a titjob, she was certain of it.

The head of Pinkie rose itself up from the cock while the mixture of liquids could be found right upon her tongue. A tongue that was brought back inside of her mouth. There where she swallowed it under a moan of satisfaction. But no words were spoken for the events that happened then. The two looked one last time before the head of Pinkie lowered itself towards the top cock.

The purple cock was slid right into her mouth and she began to work on it. The tongue licked the tip in all directions before it went down the shaft together with her lips. Her tits were being pushed up and down against the bottom cock to simulate what it has been like inside of the vagina.

While the cock went into the mouth of Rarity's love, the throbbing became even more apparent as the unicorn herself actually closed her eyes to indulge herself more in the pleasure she was receiving. "D-Don't stop until, until I came," spoke Rarity under a couple of moans.

Pinkie shut her eyes while her tongue felt the throbbing perfectly. She kept on licking it while taking more of it into her mouth, the more she continued to travel down on it. The breasts of the mare were wrapped tight around the bottom cock with one hand. The other was used to play around with it. She jerked it off a bit before teasingly massaging the top for the ejaculation to come.

With the hand doing the things that it did around the bottom cock, Rarity released another loud moan while the top cock became only wetter from Pinkie's saliva. All the parts of pleasure she was receiving, drove the unicorn to the edge of wanting to thrust the cock right into her lover's mouth. Yet somehow she managed to contain herself enough to not do it.

Not that it meant much tough. Pinkie herself grinned like a little devil herself and gave her beloved a stroke on the inside of her leg, signaling that it was actually okay to thrust a little bit as she went even deeper on the cock and started to go faster with both the sucking and the titjob.

Ever so gently came the pelvis of Rarity back to live as it started to trust in both the tits of her love, as well as the mouth. Moans were released while Rarity's legs had locked Pinkie in place securely. Both of the cocks were already twitching to squirt their sticky semen once again all over Pinkie. "S-Soon! M-Make it count," the mare spoke up with a moan. She opened her eyes and looked at the play unfolding before them.

Pinkie had eventually reached the very base as the purple cock and was deep-throating the cock while the tit job went faster. Both of her hands were used in order to make the motions that were needed. Soft moans were released by her because both the cock in her mouth and inside of her cleavage was pleasuring her as well.

There was an even louder released by Rarity as saw the blow- and titjob being done by her love. But with both of the cocks twitching, she retracted her pelvis from the thrust back to the mattress in order to give Pinkie already some clearance inside of her mouth. "Oh this is just, a-amazing," she said with a hot voice.

Yet the space that was given to her, was completely ignored as the earth pony mare. She went once again towards the base of the cock. She wanted to deepthroat the whole cock. In order to make it even more difficult, one of her hands was jerking off the bottom cock. She was more than ready for the semen to come and wanted it so badly.

The moment that the top cock had reached the deepest part inside of Pinkie's throat, the both of them were ready and the brakes were released. "I, I'm cumming!" Rarity shouted while the cocks trembled at first. But then they started to squirt their semen for a second time, or third and fourth time. The chest and neck of Pinkie were right in the line of fire and would be covered in the white, sticky semen that was released by the bottom cock. Yet the top one squirted all of its load right down the throat of the earth pony.

Pinkie blushed deeply while the semen filled up her throat. She tried to swallow as much as she could after the squirts were made. She then gave a couple of last sucks against it to make sure she got every last bit before taking it out of her mouth. Just as she did that, some of the semen went down her chin, giving off a visible white stream against her chin that started to travel down even more.

While some of the semen could be found dripping down Pinkie's chin, her saliva was actually dripping down the cock and the grip of Rarity's legs was loosened up by a lot. The top cock gave one last semen filled squirt that landed right on the unicorn her belly. Unknown to Rarity was the fact that she also came in her vagina due to the topsheet of the bed being wet. It was neither pure sperm or the mixture that had been pouring out of Pinkie.

It wasn't something that actually mattered as it made her feel just so good and nice inside of her body. "How did that make you feel?" the unicorn dared to ask after the events with a lustful grin.

Her beloved mare gently crawled up against Rarity's body and gave her a deep kiss upon the lips. A kiss that caused the sperm to land on Rarity's chest as well. Her labia were placed against the saliva wet cock which became erect almost in an instant. It even managed to stop the mixture of juices to come out of her vagina and anus. "I love you," she calmly spoke up after the kiss.

The kiss itself was returned upon the lips of Pinkie while Rarity looked at her with a set of loving and still lustful eyes. "With all of my heart."

The pink coated mare smiled lovingly while she snuggled up a bit more against Rarity and they both calmed themselves down from the events that had happened. Their hearts had been beating almost inside of their throats ever since they began and were finally given a break. Yet that didn't help all too much, as Pinkie still have one question that bobbled her mind. "So, that was real semen?"

The more the two calmed themselves down, the once again erect cocks of Rarity disappeared from her body and the strands of purple fabric that seemed to have hold them in place, vanished as well. What was left, were the mane returning into their original pose with the curl. The unicorn shook her head from side to side in order to both confirm the question and get the model back inside of it. "Not real semen, but it looks good enough if you ask me."

"Okay, good. I didn't want to get pregnant," Pinkie returned with a giggle as she snuggled up even closer. "That was amazing though," was added when she licked Rarity's nose.

"Hmhmhm, neither would I love," the unicorn replied calmly. Then she signaled gently to Pinkie to wrap her legs around the waist and the arms around the neck of the unicorn. "I have one last thing, I can give you, right now," the unicorn spoke up with a wink.

"And what is that, my love?" the Pinkie asked with curiosity audible in her tone. Though she still did that what was silently asked from her, without a further question. Her legs wrapped themselves around the waist of Rarity while the arms were placed in the neck.

"You'll see, soon enough," the unicorn replied with a wink before she managed to stand up from the bed. Her own hands were placed on Pinkie's butt and allowed some semen to still escape from the vagina. Her magic opened the door to the hallway and she guided her beloved mare over to the bathroom that was almost steaming. "You look a little dirty after that play."

Pinkie's blush had vanished for the most part, but the moment that Rarity's hands made contact with her buttocks, it had returned almost immediately and it caused her to giggle gently to herself. "I can't wait," she whispered into an ear as her tail swayed from side to side.

Rarity released a gentle smirk before she gave a small kiss on the nose of her love. With the two of them being naked already, the unicorn opened the door to the bathroom and the two of them were greeted by the steam. The unicorn walked further into the room and closed the door behind her before she continued her heading towards the warm tub. With a couple of careful steps had she managed to enter it. Then she lowered herself down into it to meet the warm waters. Eventually it resulted in Pinkie resting right on top of her body in the warm, steaming waters of the tub.

The position the two laid in, caused the body of their bodies to have been submerged with the exception of their heads and Rarity's chest. They were still sticky from the sperm that was ejaculated, it didn't matter to Pinkie as she laid her head on it. "You liked our little play, love?" the unicorn asked in a soft tone as she started to stroke through the mane of the pink coated mare.

"I loved it," replied Pinkie with a smile clearly visible below her nose. "But now for the romantic part of our night." With those words spoken, she started to snuggle up against her beloved unicorn. They had done the rough play, the time to relax had come to them once more.

The unicorn mare smirked at the answer before she nodded to agree. "Yes, we shall."

"And let's start like this then." Pinkie then slowly brought her lips to the that of Rarity before she emerged in a kiss. Without a word spoken from her side, the lips of the unicorn made contact with those of her love and she gently closed her eyes as all of her feelings were being submerged into the kiss only the kiss.

It was a kiss that caused the earth pony to smile during it before she released the hold on Rarity's neck and brought her arms over to the sides for some gentle stroking. The kiss itself was deepened as her own eyes also closed themselves.

The arms of the unicorn herself were gently removed from the buttocks of her love and found their way above the waters before they were placed on the submerged back. Yet in response to the deepening of the loving kiss, she went along without a question or hesitation.

Pinkie began to kiss with even more passion and went deeper. It turned into a romantic kiss between the two love birds inside of the steaming bathtub. That same passion and deepening was soon enough returned by the unicorn herself. Who opened her eyes gently in order to look lovingly into the eyes of her love.

The eyes of the pink coated earth pony opened themselves half way before she stared into those of Rarity. The kiss was slow but the love that was given to either of them caused her to smile with a little giggle in her tone. But the fact that it was slow didn't matter one bit to the unicorn. For she loved every second of it without a doubt and returned the smile ever so slightly to not break the kiss where they laid.

It was only after a few minutes that Pinkie pulled away gently from the kiss and stared down deeply into the eyes of Rarity. The more she stared into those rims, the more she wanted to speak the words that could be found on the top of her tongue. Until she finally spoke them in a loving tone. "I love you with all my heart."

The sapphire blue rimmed eyes of the unicorn looked just as lovingly back into those of her beloved with that near endless and timeless stare as she whispered the words directly from her heart. "I love you, with every fiber of my body."

For many more hours would the two remain inside of the bathtub. They would be allowing themselves to lay comfortably inside of the warming waters that cooled down. The both of them washed one another clean from the sperm, saliva and juices that could be found over both of their bodies. Only after they were clean again, the unicorn decided to take a quick nap inside of the tub. One that became a long sleep right into the next day.

A day that meant the literal world to her. But there was one thing that even meant more to her and that was the pink coated and maned, mare that laid still asleep on top of her. "My _marshmallowed cottoncandy_," she said with a giggle before stroking the mane of Pinkie with a calm motion.


End file.
